


Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

by chaerinsthighs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, I hate boomers but I love these boomers, M/M, No Beta we ride at dawn, Slow Burn, Timeskips, cause you know it's a bar, mild alcohol use, nothing too much though, teen yangyang makes an appearance, they're both in their mid-forties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: In which Ten, disappointed with people's obsession to seek the wrong kind of love in the wrong places, finds his match in Kun, the lovely bartender of his favourite bar, ever a romantic in the most fascinating way in Ten's eyes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 139





	Heart made of glass, my mind of stone

**Author's Note:**

> It's so ridiculous how this idea hit me and I couldn't resist writing it. It's my baby and I would kill for it. 
> 
> My first time writing for the NCT fandom and I'm really excited to share this story. I'm a big fan of Kunten's banter, but this fic is on the softer side, and I hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3 
> 
> I edited this once and I'm sure I have missed things, please kindly point out any mistakes you might find.

Ten takes a seat at one of the bar stools, near the counter. He takes off his burgundy blazer and lets it sit on the back of the stool, behind him. He undoes the top button of his shirt, letting his scarf hang loosely from his neck, unwrapped. 

The bartender is on him in seconds. 

“What can I get you?” he smiles politely at him. 

Oh, he’s even more charming up close. 

“A vodka martini would be nice,” he smiles back at him. 

“Right away,” comes the reply in a soothing voice. Ten thinks it fits him. He takes his time to look at him while he prepares his drink. 

He seems close to his age, in his mid-forties. He’s always in a white button-up shirt, long sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a black, dark red or grey vest. Tonight it’s grey. The top two buttons are unbuttoned, revealing his neck and nothing else. He notices a thin silver chain around his wrist. 

Ten likes his style. It’s pretty standard as far as bartenders go, but he likes the way this bartender moves in it. He watches as he makes his cocktail with certain moves, before adding the olives and gracefully passing it to him. 

“Here you go.” 

“Thank you. How long have you been working here?” 

“Quite a while. Much longer than you’ve been coming here.” 

Ten knows. He’s been visiting this bar for a few months now, and it’s always the same man behind the counter. Without exception. 

“How do you know? I never sit at the counter.” 

“Because I have been working here for eleven years, and I know all the faces that have been around that long.” 

Wow. “That’s fair. And quite a long time. Do you like it here?” 

“Yes, I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

“People stay for many different reasons. Security, comfort, money.” 

He laughs, dimples appearing in the low light. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t satisfied with those here. But I also like my job.” 

“You’re lucky, then,” he comments with a smile. 

“Thank you, sir. I believe I am.” 

“My name is Ten.” 

“Well, Ten, I take it the trial period ended and you decided you like us enough to stick around?” he asks while cleaning shot glasses and stacking them in line like it’s his second nature. Maybe it’s his first. 

“The trial period ended months ago. I like the drinks you make and this bar satisfies my aesthetics.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“You are?” 

“It’s my bar, after all,” his smile widens. “My name is Kun, by the way,” he offers him his now clean and dried hand and Ten takes it. 

“Well, Kun, you have a wonderful bar. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Finally?” Kun chuckles. 

“Like I said, I appreciate both your taste and your skills. I’m grateful to have this place as a safe haven.” 

“I’m honoured you feel that way,” he sincerely responds. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t sit at the bar often,” Kun tells him one of the rare times he brings him his drink, instead of sending the waiter.

“I don’t. Especially when I have company.” 

“You don’t have company often either.” 

Ten has noticed things about Kun. The main thing being taking care of his patrons. He knows he likes watching them, picking up their habits, comfortably talking with them. Always being there as a comforting presence if they seek him and one of his drinks. 

“It wouldn’t be a safe haven if I did. All of the people I talk to here are people I have met here.” 

“I see. So what do you do for a living, Ten?” 

“I own a bookstore.” 

“Is that why you always carry a book with you?” 

He’s not surprised Kun has noticed. His favourite thing to do after all is sit by the lit window and read, nursing his drink for hours. One would think the low lighting would be tiring to his eyes, but Ten doesn’t mind. He can make out the words, and that’s enough for him. 

“No, I always carry one with me because I love books, I love reading. Same reason I opened a bookstore.” 

“What do you love the most about them?” 

“What do you love the most about your job?” 

“The people.” 

Ten smiles and raises his book in his hand. 

“Same here. I love the people in books. I love reading their thoughts the same way you love hearing them talk. I love watching them make their choices the same way you love watching us, how we choose to spend our few hours here.” 

“That’s a love story you’re reading.” 

“It is. Have you read it?” 

“Yes. Just like the previous one. And the one before.” 

“Quite a fan of romance, aren’t you?” 

“Aren’t you?” Kun tilts his head at him. 

“I wouldn’t say so.” 

“You’re reading so much of it though.” 

“People’s obsession with it can be… interesting. Or annoying. It depends.” 

“That’s an interesting take. I’ll leave you to enjoy your book then.” 

“Thank you, Kun. Courteous as always.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten finds himself sitting by the counter more in the following months. He ends up visiting almost every day, now spending one or two nights of his week talking with Kun, when the other isn’t that busy tending to other patrons. He knows Kun doesn’t mind and he himself enjoys the man’s company a lot. It’s been a while since he last had someone to hold long conversations with, and Kun seems to have interesting ideas on everything. 

Yes, he thinks, he truly takes pleasure in talking to him. 

“Ah, right,” Kun responds to his comments on the latest book he’s been reading, “You don’t believe in true love.” 

“I do, just not in the sense of our one and only.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It just doesn’t exist. Have you met anyone that still loved their significant other until the day they died? Any couples that stayed truly happy together that long? And if you have, they’re exceptions.” 

“My parents are like that.” 

“Are you?” 

What Ten really enjoys in his conversation with Kun, is how comfortable they are. It doesn’t matter how much they disagree, there’s never a hint of bitterness or anger. It’s pure comfort. And Kun is just as open about talking as his patrons are. 

“Am I what?” 

“Have you found your one and only?” 

“I believe I have.” 

“How did that work out for you?” 

“I got married twenty one years ago, divorced 10 months ago.” 

“Wow.” 

“I don’t regret it though. I don’t think I’ll love anyone the way I loved her. The way I love her. Isn’t that what true love is about? It doesn’t get lost, even if it doesn’t work out.” 

“Your one and only though?” 

“Maybe I have many of those.” 

“That literally beats the point, Kun.” 

He laughs. “No, not really. Every human is unique. We love everyone differently. There will never be anyone like her. There will never be anyone like someone that matters.” 

Ten sits back and thinks about it. 

“That’s… a very realistic and romantic way to think about it. It’s rare to see the two combined like that.” 

“Are you surprised?” 

“Impressed, I would say.” 

Kun grins at him and places a bottle of gin back on the shelf. 

“Her?” Ten remarks. “Forgive the assumption, but I wouldn’t think you’d be straight.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Good.” 

“Good?” 

“Good.” 

Kun raises an eyebrow at him, still smiling. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

“I flirt with everyone.” 

“No, you don’t. You flirt with the people that you think are worth your time, or perhaps a fraction of it.” 

Kun and his perception skills, always in use. 

“Does it really surprise you to know you’re one of those people?” 

“When you say it like that, no it doesn’t. It doesn’t sound like you have many people in your life that can impress you.” 

“Not the way you did, anyway. Do you mind?” 

“That you’re flirting with me?” 

“Yes.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Good.” 

“Why don’t you believe in true love?” 

“Maybe I do. But I don’t think it lasts like that. I think people are just terrified of loneliness.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“I am. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll wait for a fairytale to save me from it.” 

“And what will you do about it?” 

“Who knows. When the time comes, maybe I’ll just join a rest home and find other lonely companions so that we won’t be lonely anymore.” 

“So that you won’t be lonely, or so that you’ll be lonely together?” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“I don’t think it is.” 

“What will you do? Since your one and only didn’t work out.” 

“I don’t know yet. I’m only forty five,” Kun jokes. 

Ten laughs. Genuinely laughs. 

“That’s what I keep telling people! They don’t get it,” he shakes his head, “but you do.” 

To his surprise, Kun faces him with a smirk. A very attractive one at that. He places another drink in front of him. 

“This one’s on the house.” 

“Should I take this as flirting back?” 

“You should take this as “I really enjoy your company”. Come and sit again by the counter when you can.” 

“Will you offer me a drink then too?” 

“There’s only one way to find out.” 

“You’re definitely flirting back.” 

Kun laughs. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Why are you so cynical when it comes to love that lasts?” Kun asks him a few weeks later. 

“Why aren’t you?” he retaliates. 

“Should I be?” 

“Somehow I find it charming that you’re not. You’re not naive, you just genuinely believe in it, the good and the bad of it.” 

“Most people do.” 

“No, they’re just confusing wants and needs. Loneliness isn’t always about wanting a romantic partner. A life companion doesn’t have to be someone you’re in love with.” 

“I agree. But some people want that.” 

“Yes, they do. But most people are convinced they need it.” 

“Maybe they do.” 

“Maybe not. It’s hard to differentiate when all your life people tell you that’s the norm. Finding someone to love and spend the rest of your life with, have kids with them, if you can of course.” 

“You’re talking about society’s expectations.” 

“Expectations and teachings.” 

“There comes a point in your life where you realise that you don’t have to follow that unless you want to.” 

Ten’s lips curl in a sad smile. 

“You think everyone realises it?” 

“No, obviously not.” 

“You see them, Kun, you talk to them everyday, you should know, really know, how many people are unhappy because they’re chasing dreams that don’t suit them.” 

“Maybe they suit them, but they’re not ready for them yet. People grow and change.” 

“True. Or maybe they don’t suit them at all, ever. People can change in many different directions.” 

“That’s true as well. Still. People want to love and be loved. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“People do love and are loved, in many different ways. They just learn to ignore it or take it for granted.” 

“What’s wrong with wanting love in another way too?” 

“Sometimes nothing. Sometimes everything.” 

“Which category do you belong to?” 

Kun’s voice is as soft and unjudging as ever. Ten simply stares at him. 

“Did I touch a nerve?” he asks carefully. “Should I not have said that?” 

“You’re an inescapable man, Qian Kun. That should infuriate me.” 

“But it doesn’t. And I didn’t lie. Am I wrong?” 

“No. No, you are not.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“What’s on your mind tonight, Ten Lee?” Kun asks while placing a glass with bramble in front of a frowning Ten. 

“I find it so fascinating and so disgusting how people lie about what they want. If you know you don’t want to spend the rest of your life with someone, why lie about it?” 

“Many reasons, societal standards that you love pointing out so much being a very common one. Human indecency and egoism being another one. Did someone lie to you?” 

Ten scoffs. “Many people lie to me.” 

Kun tries again. 

“Did someone lie to you about that?” 

“A couple.” 

“Why do you think that was?” 

“To this day, I’m not sure. People sure like putting up fronts and filtering their words.” 

“Are you filtering yourself to me?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“What would be the point? I’m being 100% myself here and I like it. And you like it too. You’re talking to me for that reason.” 

If it’s one thing Ten is sure of, it’s this. Kun likes him enough. He’s confident that the amount of time they spend talking isn’t only because of Kun’s caring nature. And Kun doesn’t bother denying it. 

Sincerity. Comfort. Safety. Always present with Kun. 

“Maybe that’s your answer. People need to feel accepted,” he supplies. 

“They need to start again, take it from the beginning and try harder.” 

Kun laughs and a couple strands of hair fall on his forehead. Ten thinks he looks good like that, but when doesn’t he? 

“I’m worse on myself,” he tells him. 

“Is that why you don’t try to date, even though you want to?” 

“How do you know I’m not?” 

“You work all day and you’re here almost every night, Ten.” 

“Always perceptive. But maybe I’m trying to date here. Would you like to go out with me?” the words leave his mouth before he has time to process them. 

“On a date?” Kun seems mildly surprised. 

“Yes, if you’d like.” It’s not like he doesn’t want to. 

“I’d love to, but you just thought of asking me, didn’t you?” 

“You hadn’t thought of it either, it shows on your face,” Ten smiles. 

“I’m sure it does,” Kun admits. “Still. I’d love to.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten tells Kun he doesn’t need to close the bar for a whole day. Kun says he doesn’t have anyone to leave in his stead, and Ten replies that he doesn’t have to. He tells him he’ll wait, they can go afterwards. Kun smiles and they decide on a late night (or early morning, or both really) walk. 

It’s perfect for them. They walk side by side in the quiet city, talking quietly, closer than ever. As the sky starts changing colours, they link their arms and walk even closer. It’s nice. 

“Ten,” Kun confesses, “I don’t know if I’m ready to fall in love again. Or try for a relationship.” 

“I know you’re not,” Ten simply says. “You’re still thinking about your ex-wife, after all. And I haven’t concluded if it’s because you just care about her because she’s a very important figure in your life and the mother of your son, or if you’re still as deeply in love with her as you were when you got married to her. You’re probably not sure yourself either.” 

“I thought you didn’t believe in love like that.” 

Ten slows down and turns, standing in front of him. 

“Of course I do, silly. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if I didn’t. I just don’t like how much we romanticise romance and what it’s supposed to be.” 

Kun chuckles, his whole face lighting up. 

“Romanticise romance?” he repeats, amused. 

“We romanticise romance so much that we named the word “romanticised” after it,” Ten insists with a grin, taking a step closer. 

“That… makes sense for something that shouldn’t make sense,” Kun laughs. 

“Are you impressed?” 

“You’re a very impressive man, Ten.” 

“I am?” 

“You don’t think so?” Kun wraps his arm around his waist and they start walking down the street again. 

“Conspicuous? Yes. Impressive, as in admirable? I don’t think so. I haven’t done anything to cause that.” 

“Why did you believe that I think of you like that? What makes me the exception?” 

“Because… well, because you find me attractive. Me  _ and _ my thoughts.” 

“I can’t be the only one.” 

“You’re not, but you’re not smitten. You’re attracted but you keep your distance. I trust your judgement.” 

“You say that,” Kun smiles again, “but I did come with you on a date, walking in the middle of the night.” 

Ten smiles back. 

“You’re only forty six, Kun. You’re allowed to enjoy things.” 

Ten was right to ask for a date on a Saturday night, now Sunday morning. They don’t separate until much after the sun is visible in the sky. He doesn’t have to open the bookstore today. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Tell me about your son.” 

Ten wasn’t surprised to hear that Kun was a father. He was married for 20 years with the love of his life after all. But surprisingly, it’s not something they have talked about a lot. If it was anyone else, Ten would have questioned it, but since it’s Kun, he knows that he simply respects his son’s privacy and doesn’t discuss him with strangers. Ten thinks he might not be a stranger in that sense anymore. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Well, I know his name is Yangyang. I know he’s fifteen years old. That’s about it I’m afraid.” 

“He’s a very energetic kid. He loves parkour. He lives with his mother. We all agreed it was the best option for him until he finishes high school, he’s closer to his school and friends that way, and I’m only a phone call away.” 

“All? As in all three of you?” 

“Of course. It’s his life, of course we asked what he wanted.” 

“But you made the decision.” As always, Ten’s tone was interested, anything but judgmental. 

“Technically. We’re the adults, we’re responsible for him.” 

“I see. Did he take the divorce well?” 

“That’s such a cliché question, Ten.” 

“A real one though. But you don’t have to answer it.” 

“I know. He did, considering. We’re on good terms so as long as we’re happy he’ll be okay. And we’re both here for him. I see him several times a week. He comes over a lot to study, or we go out sometimes.” 

“Are you?” 

Kun tilts his head, confused by Ten’s inquiry. 

“Happy,” he clarifies. 

Kun looks at him. 

“I’m doing my best,” is his sincere answer. 

Ten smiles at that. 

“I know you are. What do you do when you go out?” 

“Sometimes we go to museums, sometimes we go to the arcade.” 

“Oh,” he grins, “You’re a cool dad!” 

Kun’s smile is blinding. “I try. Why are you so interested in that?” he asks curiously, “I wouldn’t have guessed parenting is one of your favourite topics of conversation.” 

“I don’t know. You are one of my favourite topics of conversation these days. Plus, I don’t think I’ll ever have children of my own, but I suppose one gets to think about these things one way or another.” 

“What made you think about it? Me?” 

“You’re a man I deeply respect, Kun. Apart from the fact that I’m terribly attracted to you. And your ideas are… at least intriguing and charming. Of course if I’m going to ask someone, it’s you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Maybe we should go to the same rest home,” Ten casually suggests on one of their dates, while they’re sitting with their hands intertwined over the table, waiting for their ice creams. 

Kun laughs, and he laughs so much that Ten feels the world is a much, much brighter place. He stares at him with a soft smile. 

Kun turns to him and places his free hand above their other two, trapping Ten’s in between. 

“I would love to go to the same rest home as you.” 

“So would I.” 

“We would never get bored.” 

“Oh, never, Kun. Never,” he shakes his head grinning. 

Kun leans closer. 

“Come over next time. Let me cook for you.” 

“I’d love that.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten goes to Kun’s next time. He watches him cook and he’s incredibly endeared to find out that Kun sings while cooking. 

“It’s like my lucky charm,” he tells him. Ten loves it. 

And when the food is in the oven, he goes closer and takes his arms, and they slowly dance to low humming. Their lips connect in front of the kitchen counter, and when they pull apart and look at each other, Ten feels thirty years old again. Not as reckless as he was in his twenties, not as guarded as he is now. 

“You make me feel like it’s okay to try again,” Kun admits. “You keep saying you don’t believe in your one and only, but you make me feel like I’m starting to belong somewhere again.” 

“Oh you belong in many places, Qian Kun. You belong in your bar, behind your counter. You belong with your ex-wife, maybe not romantically anymore, but it doesn’t have to be like that. You belong with your son. You belong with your sexy kitchen knife,” he adds chuckling. 

Kun seems to like this too. 

“What about you? Do I belong with you?” 

“Maybe. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I belong with you, too.” 

They kiss again. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Who is that? Do you like him?” 

The kid’s forwardness will always amaze him. 

“Yangyang.” 

“What?” 

“It’s time for you to go home,” his father says.

“You didn’t answer.” 

_ Perceptive _ , Ten would have said.  _ Like his father _ . 

“I know I didn’t.” 

“Dad!” he tries again, a bit louder. 

Kun turns around and looks at Ten, sitting by the counter as he always did these days, playing with a glass of whiskey in his hands. He turns back to his son. 

“Yes. I like him.” 

“Does he like you back? It looks like he does.”    
  
“Yes, he does,” Kun says carefully, frowning a bit, “What do you mean “it looks like he does”?” 

“I know old people looks, he looked at you the same way you looked at him.” 

“We’re not even that old.” 

“Okay, boomer.” 

“Do you mind?” Kun asks for a genuine reply. 

“That you found someone? Why would I?” Yangyang questions.

“I don’t know. I want to know your thoughts on this.” 

“Dad,” he sighs, “am I sad that you and mom didn’t work out? Of course I am. Does that mean that I don’t want you to be happy with someone else? Of course not. Don’t make me say these things, it’s embarrassing.” 

Kun smiles and ruffles his hair. 

“Hey!” his son protests, “Go do that to your boyfriend!” 

“Boyf-” Kun dissolves in laughter. 

“What?” Yangyang frowns. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. For the record,” he tells him still grinning, “we’re not  _ exactly _ together. I suppose we’re working on it.” 

“Yeah, go work on it. I’m going home,” he gets up from his stool, but stops in his tracks and looks at him again. “Hey, dad?” 

Kun looks at him again. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, kid,” he smiles his fondest smile. “Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Were you telling him about me?” Ten asks him minutes later. 

“I was. Do you mind?” 

“Why would I?” 

“He called you my boyfriend.” 

Ten laughs, his teeth showing, his head leaning backwards. Kun smiles. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kun?” 

“Are you asking me out, as the kids call it these days?” he teases. 

“I have already asked you out,” Ten points out. 

Kun’s eyes roll, but the smile doesn’t leave his face. “You know what I mean.” 

Ten’s lips are still curled softly, but his expression is more serious now. 

“You make me want a relationship.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“It doesn’t feel that bad,” he says after taking a sip. 

“Do you think you’ll give it a try, then?” 

“Will you?” 

“I’m thinking about it.” 

“I want to.” 

Ten’s tone is so sincere that Kun is taken aback. It’s obvious that he hadn’t planned on saying that, his voice as unguarded as Kun had ever heard it. He stares at him, but Ten just takes a deep breath and repeats it. 

“I want to.” 

“Well,” he breathes, his heart beating faster, “Good thing I want it too, then.” 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Ten adds softly. 

He leans over the counter, rests on his forearms, looks at him closer. He can see the way Ten’s eyes travel down his neck, and up to his eyes. He smirks. 

“Does that make you my boyfriend?” 

“Boyfriend, partner, companion. We have many words to choose from.” 

He smiles. “I like partner.” 

Ten mirrors his smile and cups his cheek with his palm, surprising him for a second time that night. 

“Partner it is, then.” 

Trust Ten Lee to make him fall in love again. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten stirs in bed. He turns sleepily and sees Kun sitting next to him, looking at something on his phone. Knowing him, he’s either reading the news or looking up a new recipe to try. Most likely the second. He loves lazy Sundays. 

Kun must have realised he woke up, because he tenderly places his hand above his. 

“Good morning, love.” 

“Good morning,” he tries his best to mutter with a hoarse voice. He moves closer to him, plays with his hand. “How long has it been?” 

“Since when, sweetheart?” 

“Since we started dating.” 

Kun thinks about it. 

“Two years, I think.” 

“And since we got together? Properly?” 

“Seventeen months. Why?” 

“Nothing. I love you.” 

“Oh, baby,” Kun’s voice could bring world peace, he believes, “I love you, too.” 

He laughs. 

“Well, I don’t know about the baby part, but-.” 

“Not buts.” Kun says firmly. Ten doesn’t challenge him. 

He looks at Kun as he puts his phone aside, lying back next to him. He closes his eyes as he feels soft fingers pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“What are you thinking?” he hears a whisper. He opens his eyes again.

“I want us to move in together. For good. No more “mine” or “yours”. If you want that too.” 

“Oh, Ten…” Kun’s gaze feels like it could melt him sometimes. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready, or if you don’t want to at all. But I am and I do. I thought you should know.” 

Kun wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. 

“What, no rest home?” he smiles. 

“Well, let’s put it this way.” He takes his other hand and kisses it. “If we end up going, we’re going together.” 

“If we end up going, we’re going together,” Kun agrees. 

  
  
  
  
  


A couple of months later they move in together. No more “Ten’s” or “Kun’s”. Now it’s “Ten and Kun’s”. They never go to a rest home. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ And I don’t want the world to see me _

_ ‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand  _

_ When everything’s made to be broken  _

_ I just want you to know who I am  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh, aren't they lovely. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a shot, I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs)   
> My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/chaerinsthighs)


End file.
